Starts with Goodbye
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: How would you go on with your life when it is shattered by circumstances? When times get tough will the Biker Mice stick together or will their friendship die?


Author's Note: I do not own the Biker Mice, nor do I ever envision that I could ever be so fortunate. I do own Darion and Alyssa and any other character that is not from the series.

This story came about by a 'what if' scenario. What if something happened to you that made you walk away from it all? What would you do if the unthinkable happened in your life? Would the ground on which you stand hold firm, or would it sift away like sand?

Starts with Goodbye

By Silver Elf Child

The air was heavy and smelled of exhaust. Dark clouds loomed over head as Darion stepped out from under the overhang. _What a dump_ he thought.

"There he is! Get him!"

Darion turned toward the angry shouts and grimaced. _Not again._

Eight teenage boys charged at him, but Darion didn't give them a chance to barrel down. Instead he took off as fast as he could down the street and darted around the corner. He could out run them for a while, but sooner or later they would find him. When, was the question. Not to mention what they would do to him. Would it be the same humiliation he had faced the last time at their hands? A bloody nose? Or would it be much worse?

Darion looked over his shoulder and wished that he hadn't. The boys had rounded the corner and were beginning to catch up.

"There! Come back here, Freak!"

_Freak? Me? A freak? I don't think so._

Darion darted down a narrow alley and jumped a chain link fence before rounding another corner and ducking behind a large dumpster. There he panted, waiting nervously. He listened to the still air for the boys. The chain link fence rumbled and groaned with the strain of the their weight. "Hurry up, he's getting away!" shouted the leader of the group.

Darion grasped his tail, as he was accustomed to do when he was scared. _Come back here freak_ echoed in his mind. Darion closed his eyes tight and tried to rid the words from his memory, but the more he tried, the more those words echoed in his mind. Most 

specifically 'Freak'. It echoed from everywhere. The many past voices that had uttered that word in regards to him came flooding back. Freak? Was he really a freak? Darion tried to strangle his tail, but it was to no avail. He WAS a freak and it was all because of this blasted tail!

Darion's ears perked up as the boys footsteps drew near. He knew that they would find him. They always did. _Soon _he thought. _Soon they'll find me_. But to his amazement the footsteps receded and trailed off up the street. Loosening his grip on his tail, Darion dared to stand up and look around. They were really gone! But Darion was no fool. His Mamma hadn't raised a fool. They would be back and he had to be gone when they did.

Looking around, he tried to find a hiding place, at least a better one then beside a dumpster. He thought about hiding inside the dumpster, but one whiff of its contents made him turn quickly away. Definitely NOT in there! Wandering up the alley Darion thought about using the fire escapes, but they didn't provided much cover. Yes they had a great advantage point, but one couldn't hang out on the side of a building forever. Stopping at the end of the alley Darion looked across the street at the run down stadium. "Quigley field," he whispered. "I can't believe that it's still standing."

The sky rummbled overhead. Darion glanced up to the clouds then back to the old stadium. That would be the best hiding spot a kid could come up with. Not only would it be a grand adventure but a place he could call all his own!

A few boards were loose and easily turned aside. Squeezing through was not too difficult, but hiding his entrance was a bit tricky since the boards did not want to slide back into place. Once he managed to replace the boards Darion decided to have a look around. Pausing momentarily to gather his bearings Darion discovered that the place was more than deserted; it was like a modern day ghost town. The deadly silence didn't help ease the eerie feelings that he conjured up in his mind.

Straightening to his full height, which wasn't much for a runt of eleven, Darion took a few steps forward. The echo of his footsteps startled him and he cautiously looked around, afraid that someone or something might have heard. But nothing moved. But then again, how could anything move when not a soul had transversed these walkways since the park lost both their ball clubs to an unknown midwest city. But how could you blame the money grubbing owners for selling out? The teams sucked and were not racking in much dough. When no revenue was coming in they jumped at the chance when a wealthy business tycoon offered to pay for the teams to move so he could redevelop the land. Then for some reason the business man had more important things to do and he let the park go to pot.

Darion peered into a garbage can. The liner had long since disintegrated, along with any garbage that might have been carelessly tossed in. A light breeze blew past and stirred his unkempt shoulder length brown hair. 'Mamma' had tried to get him to cut it, but he had evaded her earnest attempts. If he was lucky, he could keep her scissors at bay a little longer.

A loud creaking sound sent Darion scurrying for the nearest cover, an old hot dog stand. Listening to the silence he could barely make out the shouts of the boys who had been chasing him. No doubt they were still looking to do him harm. They would never find him in here though, but just to be on the safe side… looking up a set of stairs, Darion briskly took to the stairs, two at a time looking for more hiding spots (just in case those boys did find their way into the stadium).

He reached the top in no time flat and surveyed the area. The stadium chairs had long since rotted and what was still there was falling apart. Paint chipped wood and rails encompassed the dilapidated stadium. Weeds grew tall among the seats and sprouted from gutters and shingles. "What a dump," Darion groused.

The field, where it once was trimmed and watered was a dry landscape of six foot tall or higher weeds. Cob webs dominated the stands where fans once pleasured at sporting events. Darion sighed heavily. He wished that this had never happened. His parents had told him of how wonderful the stadium had once been, back before he was born. The glorious 'hay day' was how his mother had put it. Darion stood up and looked out across the stadium and frowned. If there had been a way to prevent this, why hadn't it be done? Why didn't anyone try to save this glorious place? Then reason, like poison, reared into view from the depths of his memory. The war. There hadn't been time for fun and games when the war finally reached the planet.

Suddenly the fur on the back of his neck stood on end. He had to do a double take to his right when he saw a dark figure lingering in a nearby section of the stadium. Darion quickly ducked behind some old seats, or what was left of them, and tried to hide. His heavy breathing sounded loudly in the silence. Even the blood pouring through his veins seemed to be deafening. Darion listened carefully. There was no sound, except the wind. No footsteps, no voice, no shouting, nothing. He ventured a peak over the chair and then the railing, but no one was there. Could it have been his imagination playing tricks on him? No! He had seen someone, he was sure of it. Getting to his feet Darion ventured further out to find this shadow, but still he found no one. "Hello?" Darion jumped at the sound of his own voice and he clamped his mouth shut with his hands. Despite his first instincts and expected response, no one answered.

"Is anyone there?" He slipped to the top of the stairs and looked down to the concession level of the stadium. No one was down the stairs. He thought about going down and investigating, but he didn't really want to leave. A dark shadow passed overhead and seemed to linger over him. Swallowing hard he turned slowly back to the field. A dark figure loomed over him. Darion strangled a scream as it leaped to his throat. The figure grabbed him as he started to stumble backwards.

"What are you doing here?"

Darion stared in horror at the dark figure in front of him and fought to keep his bodily functions in check.

"Answer me!" The dark figure snapped as he shook Darion.

"I… Mamma… home… too far…need hide… sorry," Darion stammered.

The man released Darions' shirt and Darion stumbled backward. He quickly regained his footing and raced down the stairs. He chanced a final glance over his shoulder. The dark figure stood at the top of the stairs glaring down at him with his hands on his hips. But was he hallucinating? Could that be a tail? The way it flickered back and forth suggested that the man was angry, angry enough to kill. But that was no surprise. He could make out the fury in the mans, or was it mouse's, eyes behind his sun glasses.

Darion didn't wait around to see if the Martian would follow him. He only had one desire and that was to get out of the blasted haunted stadium. After all that's what all the rumors said. His mother's old stories about a haunted opera house also came to mind, but this was much scarier, it was real! The lightening that flashed overhead did not help comfort his feelings of terror.

Tears threatened to fall, but Darion kept running. He only paused momentarily to squeeze through the boards and escape to the streets. The image of the ghost flashed before his eyes "_What are you doing here_? _Answer me!_" echoed in his mind.

Darion's lungs burned as the wind was suddenly knocked out of him. The slap of the pavement against his face numbed his senses and brought confusion to his fright filled dash. The taste of blood in his mouth brought Darion quickly back to reality.

"Look what I found," laughed a harsh teenage boy's voice.

Darion rolled over and found the gang of teenage boys looming over him. "Leave me alone," he spat as he wiped the blood away. He rolled to his side and tried to sit up.

A boot shoved into his back sent him back to the pavement and pinned him in place.

"Let me go!" Darion screamed as he kicked and flailed.

"Hey look at that," teased the leader of the gang of teenage boys. He grabbed Darions' tail and gave it a quick yank.

Darion howled in pain.

"I wonder," the boy continued to laugh, "if we pulled it off, will it grow back?"

"Let's find out."

The boys pounced on Darion and tried to yank his tail off. The boys pinned him to the ground, but Darion refused to give in so easily. He fought with all his earnest despite the handicap of not having use of his arms or legs.

"Oww!" The sound of pain startled the boys. "Let go! Get him off me!"

Darion growled and dug his teeth deeper into the boys' hand.

"He's gonna bite my hand off! Jimmy stop him! Jimmy help!"

"Let him go, Freak!" Shout the Jimmy as he landed a kick into Darions' kidneys. Darion grunted in pain and had no choice but to let the boy go. The boy quickly scurried away cradling his wounded hand.

"You like to bite, chew on this," another boy roared as he hurled a rock at Darion's face. The rock struck him just below the right eye and Darion quickly reacted to cover his face with his arms as more rocks began to rain down on him as well as kicks and punches.

"We'll teach you, Freak!"

"Bite my bro will ya!"

"Death to the freaks!"

The beating raged on for what seemed like forever until Darion lost the battle to remain conscious. And yet he no longer fought back, the beating continued. His limp form rolled helplessly from the assault and took the punishment without end. The torture would have lasted longer if it hadn't been for a dark figure that stepped out from the shadows of Quigley Field. "Why don't you let the boy go? I think he's learned his lesson."

The boys paused momentarily to look at the stranger. "Look guys," Jimmy sneered. "Another freak who needs a lesson."

"Let's get him."

The dark figure chuckled a humorless laugh. "And I suppose that you punks are going to teach me."

"We taught him," sneered Jimmy. For emphasis he gave Darion another kick to the kidneys.

"Then let the lesson begin."

CRACK snapped a bull whip as it snagged Jimmy's leg. The dark figure pulled and he fell hard to the ground. "Lesson one, never pick a fight you can't win."

CRACK another boy fell. "Lesson two, never pick on someone smaller than you."

CRACK Two more boys tasted the pavement. "Lesson three, never, and I mean never call me FREAK!"

The boys scrambled to get away.

CRACK "And lesson four, respect those who are older than you."

"Let's get out of here." The boys dashed away, licking their wounds as they went.

The dark figure wound up his bull whip as he approached Darion's motionless form. He knelt down and felt for a pulse. "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. You're a lot faster than you look. No doubt your mother will hate me for it." He brushed a lock of hair back behind Darion's ear. "Damn they got you good. I don't blame them for hating you. Ever since the war hit the grand scales the fault for it has landed on us Martians."

Darion groaned.

The dark stranger looked around the empty streets. "It's a miracle that there are not more lynching's here."

Darion's eyes fluttered open. He looked up and found 'the ghost of Quigley Field' staring down at him.

"You'll live. Good." The 'ghost' stood up and looked around. "You'd better get home before they come back."

Darion nodded and rolled to his side. He paused when he got to his knees and waited for his head to clear. When he was able to see again the 'ghost' was gone.

Darion clutched his right shoulder as he limped slowly down the street. The rain that had started soon after he had left Quigley Field continued to pour down, drenching him to the bone. He squinted up and wished that the skys would clear, but it obviously wouldn't clear anytime soon. On the other hand, he'd soon be home and he'd have to explain what had happened. It would be undoubtedly more painful than the beating.

He looked up at the large sign that read 'Last Chance Orphanage'. '_Fat Chance' is more like it,_ he thought bitterly. _No one wants a Martian kid or a half breed like me._ Darion reluctantly went inside and found the place bustling with activity. There were kids ranging in age from infancy to sixteen. He sighed heavily, wishing that he didn't have to come back here. He hated it here. He had told himself many times that he could make it on his own. He didn't need to come back, but the wounds that ached from all over told him differently.

"Look what the cat drug in."

Darion snapped to attention a split second too late. He landed hard on the floor and failed at suppressing his cry of pain.

"Did I hurt your booboo," laughed a Martian boy of fifteen. His friends gathered round and joined in the humiliation.

"Looks like he took a good thrashing this time," remarked a boy a few years younger than the first.

"What'd you do this time, try and take on the whole Plutarkian army by yourself?"

The boys peeled with laughter.

"Shut up!"

The first boy flew into Darion's face. "No you shut up. 'Mamma's' been worried sick. I ought to teach you some manners. Who do you think you are running off weeks at a time-"

"What are you boys up to?" asked a gentle female voice. The boys stood up and smiled. "Nothin' 'Mamma'."

"Why don't you and the others go round up the little ones for dinner."

"Yes 'Mamma'." The group chimed and hurried off.

"Good evening, Darion. It's good to have you home for a change."

Darion looked away, suddenly ashamed of himself.

"And dirty from head to toe. I guess I shouldn't expect anything less, you are a boy after all."

Darion forced himself to look at his foster mother. She looked so calm and had no hint of ill will toward him. Tears filled his eyes at knowing that in her eyes he could never do any wrong. None of the children at the Last Chance Orphanage could. She knelt down and stroked his swollen cheek tenderly and painlessly. "We'd better get you cleaned up for dinner. I made your favorite, hot dog casserole."

Darion smiled. Whenever he came home she made that for dinner. He sometimes wondered if that was the only thing that she ever cooked. But he knew differently. She was a fantastic cook!

"No doubt your clothes are holier than the ones you never wear to church," she teased as she helped Darion to his feet.

"No, 'Mamma', just dirty I promise."

Darion laid on the bottom of the triple bunk and stared up at the middle mattress. He had been late to dinner because of his bath and everyone had stared at him as he came in. It had been pure torture under their stares and snickers. No doubt the rumors of his beating would not be soon forgotten even after the bruises and scratches faded.

He rolled onto his stomach and grimaced, finding yet another bruise to nurse. His pride wasn't just hurting because of the compounded humiliation of friend and foe, but also because he hadn't found out any new information regarding the war. That was why he had been out on the streets in the first place. And despite everything he had to come back home empty handed!

"Darion!"

"Oof," the wind from Darion's lungs were forced out as a small body landing on top of him. "Get off!"

"Darion you're home," laughed the little Martian girl.

"Duh," Darion groused as he rolled to face the girl. She hugged him and nuzzled her cheek against his chest. "I missed you. Did you find Mommy and Daddy?"

Darion sighed heavily, "Sorry, Skye. If anyone knows anything about where they are their not talking."

Skye played with her dolls hair. "Mommy and Daddy are alive." Skye looked up at Darion, fear written on her face. "Mommy and Daddy are still alive, Darion? Aren't they?"

He fought his own fears and put on a brave face for his sister. "Of course they are. Dad's too strong to be taken down by some stupid 'ol Plutarkians."

"When will they come and get us?"

"Soon," Darion promised. "Mom and Dad will be home soon. As soon as they win the war and it's safe again."

Skye leaned her head against Darion's side. "I miss Mommy. I wish Daddy were here to keep me safe at night."

Darion hugged Skye and rubbed her back. "I miss them too."

"What if the fish faces win?"

"They won't."

Skye looked up at Darion, "but what if-"

"They won't. Don't worry. And if they did I'd protect you."

Skye rested her head against Darion's shoulder again. He kissed the top of each of her antennae and the crown of her head. It had been a hard week not having his sister nearby. Knowing that she would never hate him for messing up was a comfort to him.

"Next time you go, you'll find out where Mommy and Daddy are." Her confidence in him was like a double edged sword. It cut him through to fail himself and fail her, but it built him up knowing that she had faith in him. At least someone did. He had lost faith in himself. Darion pulled her closer and rocked her back and forth.

"There won't be a next time," snapped an older girl's voice.

Darion looked up and found Alyssa standing in the doorway to his room. Her auburn hair was cut short, just past her chin and her tan grey fur seemed to radiate like the sun. She was the only full blooded Martian who would talk to him. As a matter of fact, she was his only friend. "Of course there will be. I need to find my parents."

Alyssa shook her head with disgust. "You're only going to get yourself killed."

"Whatever." He felt Skye shiver beside him. "Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"As if," she snorted. "So where did you go this time? And how did you get all those bruises?"

Darion shrugged. "Quigley Field." Skye shied away from him. "What?" he asked her trying to pull her back next to him, but she wouldn't come. "It's just a rundown ball park."

"The ghost…"

"Don't be silly," Alyssa scoffed. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Everyone says it's haunted," Skye insisted.

"It's deserted," Darion explained. "All empty." The image of the dark figure flashed in his mind and he involuntarily shuddered.

"Is that why you're scared?" Alyssa teased.

"No," he sniffed. "I was just thinking of all those spider webs. Skye and you would have freaked out at the first sight or touch of one let alone THAT many."

"Eww!" squealed Skye.

"Oh stop acting tough," Alyssa scolded as she slapped Darion's arm. He winced in pain, but did not say anything. She quickly pulled back her hand as Skye glared at her.

"I'm not acting. And I really was there. I'll even prove it to you. I'll go back and get a number from the score board."

Skye grasped his hand. "Don't go, Darion. I believe you."

He yanked his hand free and stood up. "I'll go and prove that you're wrong."

The sound of a motorcycle drew closer to the Last Chance Orphanage, and as it grew louder the children became more rambunctious. Soon a motorcycle, hauling a large trailer, drove into the driveway. The children spilled out of the orphanage to greet the mouse with one metal arm.

"What'd ya bring us?"

"Are there any toys?"

"Can we have candy?"

"How long will you stay?"

"Are we winning the war?"

He laughed as the children assailed him with questions.

"Hold on, hold on, one question at a time. Stuff. No. No. Don't know, but probably not too long, and I can't tell you that. If I did, I'd have to kill you."

The children laughed as his smile broadened at his joke. 'Mamma' stepped outside and watched as the children tugged and pulled at the one armed mouse.

"Why don't we give him a bit of a rest after his long journey," 'Mamma' raised her voice of the din. "And while he rests his feet in the kitchen, you children can help unload that trailer." The children quickly set to work unloading the goods. What had taken hours to load took only a few minutes with so many little hands to help. As the children worked 'Mamma' greeted her son with a hug. "How was the trip?"

"Oh, Mamma, it's good to see you. I brought you some supplies. There's not much but it's all I could get. The army's planning a big push soon and they are sparing little for civilians."

'Mamma' lead the way back inside, "well it is understandable and the troops do need it."

"I wasn't able to get any food, but there are blankets and some medical supplies. With winter coming early you'll need them."

"What would I do without you, Rimfire?"

"You'd be overrun with children vying for your attention and no means of supporting them. Are you sure you won't reconsider my offer?"

She shook her head no. "This is our home and here is where we shall stay… for now."

Rimfire opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as several children ran past chasing a bouncing ball. When they were out of ear shot he spoke softly. "There were two more Martian lynching's yesterday just north of the city. It's not safe here."

"I will not be scared out of my home nor will I scare these precious little ones. Are you hungry?"

Rimfire waved her off as he took a seat at the long kitchen table. "I'm fine."

"Are you getting enough sleep, you look haggard."

"Been too busy for sleep."

'Mamma' faced Rimfire with her hand on her hip, "and what good will you be in the field dog tried?"

"Obviously as good as I already am. I lost five new recruits. They were kids, fifteen sixteen if that! Oh Mamma, I'm not cut out for this commander gig."

'Mamma' placed her hand on her sons' shoulders and gently massaged his tight muscles. "You can't bare all the weight yourself."

"But they were under my command. I didn't train them well enough to survive!"

'Mamma' slapped Rimfire square in the back, "stop your grousing. It can't bring them back and I'm sure you did all you could." She softened her voice as she took Rimfire's left hand in hers. "You've seen too much death and war honey. And all good leaders mourn the loss of their troops, but holding onto it like this in only going to make you sick or get you killed."

Rimfire looked away and bit his lower lip. 'Mamma' watched him carefully, knowing full well that what he hadn't said yet was far worse then what he had already told her.

"I've been ordered to lead the first wave in the next assault."

Mamma dropped her head to her chest.

"But I do have some good news. Where's your troubled little sprite. I didn't see him with the others?" Rimfire asked as he pulled out an envelope out of his back pocket.

"Darion's run off again. He came home for dinner but when I went to check on him at bed time he was gone."

Rimfire shook his head. "He's going to get killed before he turns thirteen."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Mamma remarked sourly. "It looks like he had taken a beating. Rimfire could you-"

Rimfire sighed and stood up, "I'll go look for him. But first," he took out a folded letter from the envelope. "It's from Vinnie. It was the last correspondence the army had with his platoon before they were cut off."

"What does it say?" Rimfire and 'Mamma' spun around to find Alyssa clasping her hands in the doorway. She repeated herself, "what does it say?"

"It's a message for Mamma," Rimfire remarked. "Letting her know how he's holdin' up." Rimfire kissed Mamma's cheek. "I'll find him and bring him home."

"Take care son."

Rimfire tousled Alyssa's hair as he exited the kitchen and headed back outside. He unhitched the trailer from the back of his bike, finding Darion would be faster without it bouncing in the back.

"Rimfire?"

Rimfire looked up from unhitching the trailer. "What is it Alyssa?"

"I think he went back to Quigley Field."

"Back?" Rimfire straightened up. "Why would he go there?"

Alyssa shrugged. "He bragged to Skye and me that he had been there. He may have gone back to prove something." Her voice was weak and he could tell that she had been crying.

He walked over and knelt before her. The sky rumbled and a bolt of lightning flashed overhead. Rimfire looked at the sky as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll find him. Look after Skye while I'm gone."

"Do you have to go and fight? Why can't they get someone else," she sobbed lightly.

Rimfire looked away, uncomfortable to look her in the eye. "I have to follow orders. Besides I can't, won't, let the Plutarkians destroy another planet with their greed."

Darion scanned the street for any movement. When he was certain that it was safe he high tailed it across the street and to the boards he had used to get into the stadium. To his surprise they were nailed tightly shut. He desperately tried to pry the boards off, but they would not budge.

Plan B was to find another way in and he was able to do so by squeezing between two bars of a dilapidated chain link fence. Once inside he tried to find his way to the score board to find something to prove that he had been here.

The main level where food and drinks were once sold gave no indication of where the scoreboard may have been. He didn't realize it until he had circled the park two times. To make matters worse it was difficult to navigate in the dark.

Darion decided to go up to the stands, get his bearings and go back down and find the score board. Once he found the score board he realized that there was no way to get up to it to snag a letter or number. Pouting Darion kicked a stone and plopped down at the top of the stairs. "This sucks," he whispered to himself. The clouds rumbled overhead and a lightning bolt filled the sky. Darion ignored the eminent down pour and sat there with his back to the score board.

He sat there a long time looking down at the forest of weeds where the field use to be. They danced in the eerie wind and Darion started to doze softly. Even in this eerie place it was peaceful. Too bad he couldn't make his home here!

A loud crash from within the scoreboard startled Darion out of his repose. He jumped to his feet and looked up at the scoreboard. A drop of rain hit him in the nose and he shook it off. He noticed a light shinning from behind a tiny window. Darion watched the window a few minutes and wondered how he could get up there to look inside. No doubt it was used by the person who ran the score board a long time ago to watch the ball games from the amazing vantage point.

A dark figure passed by the window and blotted out the light. Darion ducked down, but couldn't find a hiding place, but he did spy a way to get to the lower base of the score board. He quickly and quietly made his way down a back drop of stairs, occasionally glancing up to the now vacant window. Once at the base of the scoreboard he could no longer see the window, but he did find a door. He tried the handle expecting it to be 

locked, but to his surprise it was open. He pulled on the door and the hinges cried out in protest just as the sky rumbled again. The clouds let loose and a flood descended on him. Darion quickly ducked inside to hide behind a large crate and waited to see if anyone heard the door hinges. No one seemed to have taken notice, probably because of the storm now raging outside, so he fumbled through his back pack and found his flashlight and flipped it on. The place was dusty and just as decrepit as outside except for the stair case that led deeper into the score board. To his surprise the stairs and railways were clean!

Darion inspected the clean stairs, no way they alone would be clean and the rest of the place be covered in dust. As a matter of fact there was a clean path from the door to the stairs. Maybe the ghost really did exist, or maybe the ghost was a real person hiding out here. If that was the case he must be a murderer or maybe worse!

Darion shook his head from side to side. No, that's just his imagination running wild again. Better to check things out first before jumping to conclusions. Taking one step at a time he slowly made his way up, swinging his flashlight from the left and right, careful not to miss any detail.

As he approached the landing he noticed a pair of shoes. Glancing up two legs jutted out of the shoes and then a torso appeared. It was the dark figure again! Darion stepped back and began to fall. He flailed about trying to catch his balance, but it was no use. As he fell he felt the dark figure grab his sleeve and spin him around. His jacket slipped off and he tumbled down the stairs, leaving his jacket behind. His flashlight bounced away and crashed a few feet away and clicked off.

The dark figure cried out as Darion fell. He tried to catch him several times, but he wasn't able to get a good grip on the boy. When he finally landed at the base of the stairs he was by his side.

"Kid? Kid, can you hear me?"

Darion didn't move.

Instinct and training took over. He checked for a pulse, ninety five beats a minute. A bit high, no doubt due to the scare and fall. He was breathing. Good. He was alive. Next he checked for any major injuries. Nothing appeared to be broken, but he was bleeding from the back of his head. "Kid, say something."

Darion moaned.

"I'm going to move you. Don't be scared."

He picked Darion up as gently as he could and raced him up the stairs. "Hang on and stay with my kid."

Throttle splashed water onto his face from the running faucet and looked up into the mirror after drying off. He finished drying his hands and turned off the water. He returned to the living quarters and sat down in the chair next to the cot. He inspected the Martian boy he had found snooping. The bleeding had been stopped, but he still wasn't sure if he would pull through. He hadn't moved an inch since he had brought him upstairs.

"Where you from kid? Your parents are probably worried about you."

Darions eyes fluttered sending all of Throttles nerves on edge. Was he going to wake? The fluttering stopped.

"Damn it kid, wake up!"

"Torturing kids now, Throttle?"

Throttle snapped to his feet. "Rimfire, what are you doing here?"

Rimfire gestured to the cot. "Mamma's worried about him. She asked me to find him."

Throttle snorted. "An orphan, figures."

"I'll take him off your hands and you can be left to your misery."

Throttle blocked Rimfire's path to Darion. "As much as you think you know me, you know nothing."

"I'm only here for the boy. I don't want to fight you."

"He can't be moved. He's injured and can't-"

"Then he needs medical-"

"Move him and he'll never make it. Let him wake then you can have him."

Rimfire slowly smiled, "you're not as tough as you act. Despite what command center says, you do care."

"Screw command center, what do they know."

"We still need you there."

"No thanks," Throttle offered his back to Rimfire. "I've had enough of war."

"You do know that they are still out there."

Throttle shrugged.

"Don't you want to at least help?"

"I hung up my blasters the day command center ruined my life."

"You can't blame-"

Throttle jumped into Rimfire's face, "get out! You'll get the kid when he's better."

Rimfire tried to stare him down, but he knew it was a losing battle. "Have it your way. I'll go."

_Rimfire ducked behind a demolished wall and reloaded his sidearm. Rockets whizzed overhead and bombs exploded nearby. "Great place for an ambush," he muttered. Looking over the wall Rimfire spied the enemy and fired several times. Only one hit its mark, the others bounced off rocks and debris before the Plutarkians and sand raiders returned fire. Rimfire ducked down and covered his head from falling debris. "Great shot Rimfire. Lot of good it did."_

"_Do you always give your positions away so easily," laughed Throttle as he blasted Rimfire's assailants._

"'_bout time you showed."_

_A bullet whizzed passed Throttles ear, too close for comfort, and he too joined Rimfire. "Nice place you got here. Have any root beer and dogs?"_

"_Yeah sure, they'll be served during happy hour."_

_Throttle fired off a couple more rounds. "And when's that?"_

_Rimfire checked his watch, "as soon as we put the kids to bed and get the hell out of here!"_

_Throttle smiled, "sounds good to me. Looks like its bedtime." With weapons at the ready Throttle gave a nod and he and Rimfire dashed out from behind safety, running in opposite directions firing as they went._

_Several Plutarkians went down in their wake._

"_Take that you stinkin' AHH!" Rimfire fell in the open field. Throttle spun around at the sound of Rimfire's cry. "Rimfire, get to cover!"_

_Rimfire rolled in the dirt, writhing in agony._

"_Rimfire, MOVE!"_

_Spinning on his heals Throttle dashed back toward Rimfire. As he ran Modo joined him. "Where is he?"_

_Throttle pointed to where Rimfire lay in the open._

"_He's a sitting duck!"_

"_Here's the play, Big Fella, you draw the stink fish off while I get the kid."_

"_Oh Mamma."_

_Rimfire moaned and rolled from side to side. He blinked dirt out of his eyes, but he still couldn't' see. The pain made it difficult to think. _Is this how it feels to die?

_Throttle skidded to a stop. "Kid you still with us?"_

_Rimfire looked to his left and tired to make out the face looking down at him, but his eyes just wouldn't clear. "Throttle?"_

_Throttle brushed the dirt off Rimfire's face and sat him up. "Come on kid, let's get out of here."_

"_My… my blaster."_

"_Forget it, let's go."_

_Throttle wrapped Rimfire's left arm around his neck and hauled him to his feet. They stumbled as fast as Rimfire's disoriented feet could go. "Lift up your feet!" Throttle growled._

"_I…I'm trying. Oh Mamma my arm."_

_A rocket blast sent the two crashing to the ground._

"_Kid?"_

_Rimfire grimaced._

_Throttle pulled Rimfire behind some cover. "Wait here, I'll be right back."_

"_Throttle, wait!"_

_Throttle ignored Rimfire's cry. Modo had been right behind them, but he didn't see him after the blast. He had to find him! "Modo! Where are you Big Fella!"_

_Rocks tumbled from a pile, the sound caught Throttle's attention. "Modo! Come on let's get you outta there."_

_Modo shook his head no. "Too late. Get Rimfire out of here."_

_Throttle pulled a large rock off Modo's chest and his face fell. His brain screamed many things to help save his friend. "I'm not leaving you here," he stated as he began to push the debris away to free Modo._

"_No choice," Modo wheezed pushing Throttle's hand away. "I'll only slow you down."_

"_Bro.-"_

"_I still have a bit of fight left. Let me cover your retreat."_

_Throttle clasped Modo's metal hand. "I promise I'll be back for you."_

_Modo nodded. "Tell Mamma…tell her I love her. Look after Sis for me."_

_Throttle swallowed hard. "I will," he choked._

"_Keep Vinnie out of trouble."_

_Throttle laughed. "I think he's got his hands full."_

"_Ride free, Bro."_

"_Ride free, Modo."  
_

Throttle's head snapped up at the sound of shoes scuffing the floor.

"Hello, Throttle."

Throttle stood up and watched 'Mamma' come closer to the cot.

"How have you been?"

He shrugged, "how else."

"Rimfire said Darion was here."

"Darion?" Throttle was taken aback.

"My problem child," 'Mamma' laughed. "Always runnin' off with dreams of fighting in the war."

"Always in trouble."

'Mamma' nodded.

The two adult mice stood looking at one another, stuck in an awkward silence.

"You." "I." They both spoke at the same time.

"Go ahead." "You."

Throttle shook his head and 'Mamma' laughed.

"I know what you're going to say," Throttle said defiantly.

"You look good."

"Or maybe not."

"It's a shame you've locked yourself up in this place."

"The worlds a cruel place. I've had enough of it."

"Now you sound like Rimfire. Violence even in our 'safe' cities. He wants me to move to the army base for safe keeping."

"He's right."

"I see it a bit differently. Why should I run and hide? Why should I live in fear? Remember I survived the Martian occupation on my own and raised two children, I might add."

Throttle chuckled, "you were always a stubborn one."

"And you were never a quitter."

Throttle looked away.

"I know you miss Carbine. I miss my mate too, but that doesn't mean you should give up on life. Your still young-"

"That's enough!"

'Mamma' took a step back, suddenly frightened. "I never meant to upset you."

Throttle looked away, ashamed. "The boys not well enough to be moved."

"I only came to see what I could do to help. But I guess I've helped enough."

"Listen… I know you meant well," Throttle scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't. I'd rather have you out in the field than Rimfire. I'm afraid for him, Throttle. He doesn't look good and he's second guessing himself. You of all people should know how deadly that can be in battle."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Don't you even care if he gets hurt?"

"Of course I care!" Throttle composed himself, "but I can't do anything from here."

"Then go back," 'Mamma' pleaded. "Help him become a better leader."

Throttle sighed heavily, "I can't."

"You can't, or won't?"

Throttle nailed 'Mamma' with a cold stare. "Can't or won't, it doesn't matter. I will not watch another friend die."

_Vinnie paced restlessly back and forth. A crowd of small Martian children run into the room flying a hand held airplane and dance around him. The kids run off laughing as they play war with the airplane. "Uh this place is becoming a mad house," Vinnie complained._

_Charley laughed as she nuzzled a Martian baby's cheek. "Give it up, Vinnie. You know you like kids. You're a kid yourself."_

"_Baby sittin' unwanted little mites is not my definition of heroic work. I should be out with Throttle and Modo."_

"_We all have our place, Vinnie," 'Mamma' remarked escorting Darion, three, into the room. His mouth is covered with the tell tale sign of chocolate chip cookies. "I'm sorry Charley, but he got into the cookies again. I don't know how he is able to keep coming up with new ways to get at them."_

"_Darion!" Charley scolded as she laid the baby Martian down in its crib._

_Vinnie laughed. "I told you. You will never be able to hide them from him."  
_

"_You think you can do better, wise guy?" Charley challenged as she poked him relentlessly at his weak spots where she knew he was ticklish. _

"_Of course I can," he retorted fighting off her assault._

"_Then do it."_

_The sound of a motorcycle approaching drew everyone's attention off Darion._

"_Finally!" Vinnie broke out and ran to the garage door. He was just in time to open the door for Throttle._

"_Throttle, Bro. 'Bout time you got back. Where's Rimfire and Modo?"_

_Throttle slowly removed his helmet and leaned back, obviously exhausted._

"_Give the mouse a break. No doubt he's had a long ride. Come in Throttle and rest a bit," 'Mamma' encouraged._

_He took her kind offer and rested a bit, trying to find the words to tell his friends the bad news._

"_Let me guess," Vinnie huffed. "Rimfire had to report to headquarters and debrief so Modo went with him to keep him company."_

_Throttle finished the can of root beer Charley had offered him. He paused replying when he spied Darion at his knees. He forced a smile and tousled Darion's hair. "Hey there kido, looks like you got a cookie or two."_

_Darion smiled, nodded and held out five fingers._

"_Five huh? Vinnie, you're not doing your job. These kids are going to eat Charley out of shop and home if you keep letting them get into the food supplies."_

_Vinnie huffed and glanced off to a corner of the room. Charley laughed and punched his shoulder. "I don't do babysittin'," Vinnie groused._

_Throttle ignored him and addressed Darion. "Can you do me a favor?"_

_Darion nodded._

"_Can you find a clear bed so I can get a few winks?"_

_Darion cocked his head to one side confused._

"_Go make Uncle Throttle a bed to sleep in," Charley supplied._

_Darion's face lit up as he raced out of the room to find a clean bed. Satisfied that he was gone Throttle stood and paced over to 'Mamma'. "I hate to be the one to bare bad news," he said softly as he laid his hand on her shoulder. Vinnie's ears perked up and his body tensed. Everyone concluded it could only be one thing._

"_Rimfire?" she choked._

"_He'll be fine as soon as he heals."_

"_How bad?" she choked on threatening tears._

_Throttle shook his head. "When I left they had him stable. Their sure he'll live, but he lost his arm. I'm sorry."_

"_But he'll live. Thank God."_

"_I'm afraid that the bad news doesn't stop there. I just don't know how…"_

"_What? Throttle you can tell me."_

"_I…Modo… he… he didn't make it."_

'_Mamma' felt her legs give way and found herself seconds later in Throttle's arms. She clung to him for support unsure if this wasn't just another bad dream. But Vinnie's booming voice told her that this was no nightmare, it was real._

"_What?!" Vinnie exploded, charging at Throttle._

_Throttle watched 'Mamma' as he tried to help her to a chair to sit. She looked up at him sorrowfully pleading with her tear filled eyes. "Please don't tell me that."_

"_I'm sorry," Throttle whispered._

"_Modo gone?" Charley whispered._

"_I don't believe it!" Vinnie thundered._

"_Vincent… quiet. You're going to frighten the children," Throttle ordered._

_Vinnie glared at Throttle and paced away. "How… how'd it happen?" Charley asked, fighting her tears._

"_Rimfire's platoon was ambushed. We arrived as soon as we could, but it was hopeless. We got out as many troops as we could before the land was overrun but the Plutarkian forces. Rimfire was injured so Modo was covering our retreat. By the time I knew that he wasn't behind me it was too late to go back and-"_

"_You left him!" Vinnie exploded forcing himself into Throttles face. Charley grabbed Vinnie's hand and tried to pull him off Throttle. He only pulled his hand free, nearly throwing Charley to the floor. "We never leave anyone behind."_

"_What was I suppose to do? Carry Rimfire and Modo? I was on foot and alone."_

"_That's no excuse!"_

_Throttle spied Darion in the doorway. "Vincent, calm down."_

"_Don't tell me to calm down," Vinnie spat as he swatted at Throttle's face. "I'm tired of sitting around here doing nothing." He glared Throttle down and shook his head with disgust. "If I had been there this wouldn't have happened."_

"_You were needed here."_

"_NO! I was needed there! If you hadn't made me stay here babysittin' these brats Modo'd be here now!"_

"_Vinnie!" Charley chastised drawing in a deep breath._

_Vinnie snagged his helmet off his handle bars and he plopped it on. "I'm outta here." Revving up his bike, Vinnie took off from the Last Chance and never looked back._

Throttle looked up from the floor, dazed. He found the chair that he had been sitting in toppled over. He rubbed his throbbing head and slowly got to his knees to right the chair next to the cot. As he took the seat he noticed that Darion was awake, watching him.

"What?" he growled.

Darion blinked. The memory of his accusing childish stare when he was three years old tugged at Throttle's heart. Regret filled Throttle and he softened his expression. "How ya feelin'… Darion?"

Darion pulled back at the mention of his name.

"'Mamma' told me your name. She came by earlier to check on you."

"My Mamma's fightin' in the war," Darion retorted back.

Throttle gave a short laugh. "Probably teaching the Plutarkian's a lesson or two. How's your head?"

Darion shrugged. "What's your name?"

"Throttle."

"You fight?"

Throttle inhaled deeply and let it out in a quick harsh breath. "Now I can see why everyone says that you're a trouble maker."

"Am not!" Darion protested sitting up on his elbows and quickly regretting that he did.

"Then stop givin' your guardian so much trouble and stay home. You'll help everyone out by watching your sister instead of trying to get yourself killed on the battle field."

Darion gave Throttle a puzzled look. How did he know about Skye?

"Since you think that you're all grown up and can do as you please I'm going to talk to you candidly."

"Candy?"

Throttle shook his head. "Man to man."

Darion rolled his eyes and laid back against the pillow and blankets.

"Despite what you may think, war is not a game. People get hurt and hurt bad."

"How would you know?" Darion spat with disgust, trying his best to act tough.

Throttle laughed humorlessly. "Because when I was back on Mars I was part of the Freedom Fighters. I saw many things that would scare you to death. I had two good pals back then. We fought side by side until one day we were hurt. One lost half his face and the other an arm. I lost my sight." Throttle lifted his specs to show him the damage to his eyes.

Darion hissed empathetically and Throttle replaced his glasses over his eyes. "I can only see with these shades. They have a special white out ability to help with the damage that was done on that day. My friends and I were lucky to walk away with our lives."

"Rimfire lost an arm fighting and now he's got a metal arm with a cannon!" Darion interjected with enthusiasm.

Throttle looked away. "I know. I was there that day too. I pulled him off that field before the Plutarkians were able to kill him. Unfortunately I was not able to save my friend."

Frightened, Darion asked, "what happened to him?"

"He died."

"But you-"

"I wasn't able to save him and Rimfire. I had to let him die to save Rimfire and myself."

"I… What happened to your other friend?"

"I lost him too. And the love of my life."

Darion chewed on his nails, "your girl?"

Throttle's voice was barely a whisper. "Yeah, my girl. She was captured and tortured by the Plutarkians."

"Why? I mean, why did they torture her? Do they torture all their prisoners?"

Throttle shook his head sorrowfully. "Only the important ones. The rest are killed on the field. Plutarkians don't fight fair. Their merciless, heartless bastards. They demanded Carbine tell them the resistances movements."

"Did she?"

Throttle looked stunned by Darion's question.

"I mean did she tell the fish faces anything?"

"She talked, but not about anything they wanted to hear. And for her insolence they killed her." Throttle hung his head. "I couldn't even save her."

A soft knock at the door startled the two. Throttle jumped to his feet and reached for his blaster, but he found his holster empty. "Stay down and out of sight," he hissed.

Darion sunk as deep as he could into the mattress and pulled the covers over his head. Throttle raced to the door and reached for his imaginary blaster again, but once again found it missing. Kicking himself mentally for forgetting his vow, he waited by the door and hoped that the person would just go away.

The person knocked again, but louder this time and tried the door handle. It was unlocked and the handle turned. Throttle kicked himself again for not remembering to 

lock the door. The door slowly opened up and the person peered into the score board. "Hello, is anyone here?"

"Alyssa?!" Darion exclaimed throwing back the covers.

"Darion!" Alyssa stepped into the room and Throttle reached out and grabbed her. She tried to scream but he quickly put a hand over her mouth.

Darion sprang from the bed and ran to where Throttle struggled to keep Alyssa contained. "Don't hurt her. She's a friend of mine."

Alyssa managed to free the hand from her mouth and she attacked her captor. Throttle yelped in pain and released her to Darion.

"Some friend," Throttle grumbled.

"Darion what are you doing here?"

"Getting you proof that I was here."

"But…" Alyssa eyed Throttle nursing the hand she had just bitten.

"Don't worry about him, he's not a ghost."

Throttle watched the children carefully as he continued to nurse his hand.

"We have to go," Alyssa whispered into Darion's ear.

"Where?" Throttle asked.

Alyssa gave him a puzzled look in reply.

"I might be half blind, but I'm not deaf. Where do you think you're going to take Darion?"

"Home of course," Alyssa challenged pushing out her chin.

"Uh, Alyssa I wouldn't challenge him. He's got a bad temper."

Throttle's eyes glazed over as a past memory flashed before him. The two argued as Carbine's words played through his head. _A tisket a tasket a red and yellow basket. I wrote a letter to my love and on the way I dropped it. Rock a bye baby in the tree top. I'll love ya tomorrow. Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jumped over the candle stick._

"Who cares what he thinks, Mamma must be worried sick. Rimfire came for you but never came back. Mamma says that he went to war instead."

"He's really not all that bad. Besides he promised to take me home when he thought it was safe."

Alyssa eyed Throttle staring off into space, "I don't trust him. Are you sure he's not a psychopath?"

Throttle chuckled softly. "I bet you wish I was. But if that was the case you would never leave here alive."

Alyssa grabbed Darion's hand, afraid. Throttle noticed the sudden movement and quickly regretted his words. He stepped toward the two in hopes of making amends.

"Don't hurt her," Darion growled stepping between Throttle and Alyssa.

Throttle hung his head and stepped back. "I won't hurt either of you. I may be many things, but a monster is not one of them."

"Will you let us go home now?" Alyssa asked.

Throttle shook his head no. "That all depends on how you're going to get there. Your friend right there may act like he's all better, but he's still had the sense knocked out of him. I doubt his head is very clear."

"I don't need your permission," Darion challenged. "I'm better and you know it, you just don't want to be alone anymore."

"Come on Darion lets go," Alyssa tugged on his arm.

"Wait!" Throttle protested. "You can't!"

"And why not?" Alyssa asked in a cocky manner, gaining her inspiration from Darion's example.

"First off missy," Throttle growled. "Don't take that tone with me." Relaxing his tone he continued. "Secondly it's not safe for anyone, especially a Martian to be walking the streets at dusk."

"I made it here just fine, thank you," Alyssa stated, adding a curt nod for emphasis.

"Where did you pick up that attitude? You're almost as bad as Carbine."

"Who?"

Darion leaned over, "His girl, but she's dead so you might not want to talk about it."

"What?" Alyssa turned to Darion even more confused.

"Listen," Throttle sighed. "If you promise not to talk about what you found here, I'll give you both a ride back to the Last Chance."

"On what?" Darion queried.

Throttle pointed to where his bike sat in the corner.

"Wow!" the two whispered.

Throttle smiled inwardly as he walked over to his 'gal' and revved her up.

"Do you think…"

"He was a freedom fighter on Mars. He could-"

"Are you two coming?"

Alyssa clung to Throttle's waist as they raced down the street towards the Last Chance. Darion sat stoically in the side car enjoying the breeze flying through his hair. "Wahoo!"

Throttled pushed him down. "Sit!" He took a corner a bit too sharp and Alyssa dug her finger nails into Throttle's side and he let up on the clutch. "Don't worry darlin'. She won't let you fall off."

Alyssa gave him a puzzled look, not certain to whom he was referring. But her question was interrupted when a fire engine barreled through the upcoming intersection with its lights blaring. "Sorry kids, I have to take this detour."

The two kids looked to one another and shared the same thought. _The masked mouse._

They raced after fire trucks with no regard to traffic lights or other vehicles. Alyssa clung tighter and wished that this ride would soon be over. She heard Darion's voice, but could not make out what he said. Throttle leaned down and Darion shouted his question again. "What do you think is burning?"

Throttle shook his head. "Don't know. There have been threats of burning Martian homes. So far we've been lucky and there has been minimal damage."

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked.

"I've tried to keep the violence at bay the best I could. Fortunately, Chicago has been spared the violence most other major cities have been having."

"How can you be the reason for that? You're only one mouse, not even a mighty mouse."

Throttle laughed, "got me there."

"I knew it!" Darion exclaimed jumping up. Throttle pushed him back down. "He's the masked mouse!"

"Me?" Throttle laughed. "Nope. I don't do daring rescues, not anymore at least. I'm too old for that stuff."

"Yes you do. You saved me outside of Quigley field."

"Sorry kid, but the hero I was died along the side of Modo in that battle field. Besides, hero stuff isn't what it's cracked up to be."

Alyssa screamed.

Throttle squeezed the brakes and screeched to a halt. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Alyssa, crying, pointed up the street toward the fire. Fire trucks, police and ambulances lined the street near the burning building. Neighbors came out to watch as the fire leapt higher into the sky and the fire fighters fought to contain the inferno. Two ladder trucks had water raining down on the roof as three more fire crews tried to fight from the ground. The entire area was in pandemonium.

"The Last Chance!" Darion shouted over the noise in the crowded street.

Throttle jumped off his bike and began to run. He paused momentarily "stay here!" he ordered.

"But," Darion started to protest.

"I said stay here and keep out of trouble, I'll be right back!"

Throttle raced up the street and frantically pushed his way through the gathering crowd. A police line was set up to keep the crowd away from the fire. Throttle spied 'Mamma' and a group of kids just inside the barricade watching their home burn. Throttle slipped under the police tape and ran to her.

"Hey! Stop!" A police officer tried to grab him.

"Get off!"

'Mamma' turned at the sound of his voice. She raced to him with the children in tow. "Throttle!"

Throttle embraced her and did a quick check to make sure she was all right. "What happened?" he asked when he was satisfied that she wasn't hurt.

She shook her head. "It happened so quickly." 'Mamma' quickly wiped away a tear.

"They locked us inside," explained a little sandy haired Martian boy around Darion's age. "We couldn't get out when they made the walls go on fire."

"What?" Throttle asked, aghast.

"They threw in flaming rockets!" A little girl stated clinging to her doll.

"They were maltof cocktails," rumbled a teenage boy. "We tried to put them out, but we couldn't."

"After they threw in the bottles they boarded up the windows," 'Mamma' explained. "Throttle, I wasn't able to get to the children who were upstairs."

"How'd you… never mind, tell me later. Hang tight I'll be right back."

Throttle raced back to his bike, punched a few buttons and his battle gear appeared from its hidden compartment.

"What's going on," Alyssa asked.

"Where's Skye?" Darion blurted out.

"I don't have time to talk," Throttle informed them as he dressed. "You two stay here, out of sight and try to stay calm. Everything will be all right."

"But what about the other kids and 'Mamma'?"

"Alyssa," he sighed "their fine. I'm going to go help the fire department put out the flames."

Carrying his helmet, Throttle raced back to the scene. He found the fire chief and directed him to get one of the ladders to the upstairs bedroom window.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'll hand out the kids to you from up there, just get it there!"

Throttle put on his helmet and raced into the flames. The wooden barricade and front door burst under the force of his kick. The flames inside leapt out, invigorated by the new source of fuel and oxygen. Throttle covered his face with his arms and stepped into 

the inferno. He thought he heard 'Mamma' scream as he stepping into the building, but he couldn't go back and comfort her. If she was right, there were still children inside and he needed to get them out!

A pillar fell next to him, sending him headlong into the burning sofa. "Great! This place is coming down on top of me. Not one of your greatest ideas, Throttle buddy." Fighting his way upstairs he called out to anyone that could hear him, but no answer came.

"Open sesame!" Throttle kicked the bedroom door down and stepped into the room. The room was free of flames but it was filled with smoke and terrified children. They were all huddled together and screamed in terror when he turned to face them. "It's okay; I'm here to help you." His voice was muffled and sounded like Darth Vador's from inside his helmet.

They screamed as he stepped toward them. He took a few more steps and they backed away. Knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the helmet on, he took it off and extended a hand to them. The smoke in the air choked him, but he fought to keep control of the situation. "Come on we're getting out of here." He put his helmet back on and headed to the window. He opened it and a fire fighter appeared with open arms. The oldest child of nine slowly came forward, followed by the other children. Throttle helped hand the children to the fire fighter as he continued to survey the room. The fire had started to creep through the cracks in the floor and through the door. Once the last child was out of the building the fire fighter offered Throttle his hand. Throttle shook his head no and signaled that he wanted to look for more kids. The fire fighter gave him the thumbs up sign and ducked out of the window.

Throttle raced to the next room and looked around, but there was no one in there. He checked the bathroom and the last bedroom. When he was satisfied that no one was left he raced back to the stairs only to find them completely engulfed in flames. "Wrong way." He turned and momentarily was caught on something.

He dashed back into the first bedroom and headed to the window, only to find that the fire ladder had been withdrawn. He reopened the window and tried to flag down a firefighter, but the flames from below had grown and were blocking his view of the ground. "Damn!"

A soft sob caught his attention and he turned around, but he couldn't see anyone in the room. As a matter of fact, his entire vision had begun to fog up. He shifted his weight and looked over his shoulder. He coughed as he discovered a hole in his air line. "Great. Is anyone in here?!" The smoke leaked into his helmet and choked his lungs. "Hello!"

He heard coughing under a bed and he lifted a sheet to find a tiny little Martian girl. She looked at him with deep green eyes that were not afraid of him, but of the fire. "Come here sweetie," Throttle coaxed. She shook her head no. "Please darling. Uncle Throttle won't hurt you. I promise. Let's go outside and find Mamma."

"Uncle…" she coughed several times "Throttle?"

Throttle nodded. "Come on. Let's go."

She nodded and crawled out to him. He lifted her into his arms and she threw her arms around his neck. "Shh, it's okay now."

Not bothering with the window, Throttle ran from the room. He took a deep breath and leapt from the second story to the first floor. He landed hard on both feet, but hit his knees in the next instant. The little girl fell from his arms and he fought to keep conscious. Catching a smoky breath he tried to push himself back up onto his feet, but fell to the floor.

"Uncle Throttle?" Throttle looked up to find the girl standing in front of him, concern on her face and in her voice. "Get up, Uncle Throttle."

Throttle struggled to his feet, but fell back to the floor again. "I can't." He pointed to the open door. "Run."

She shook her head no. Tears stained her face. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. You'll be okay. Just run."

She refused to move, so Throttle tried to push her toward the door. "Damn it, get the crap out of here!"

He coughed as more smoke filled his helmet and clouded his vision. He felt the girl take his hand and tug toward the door. He fought the pain in his ankle and stood up. The smoke began to burn his eyes and tears clouded his vision even further, but he could still make out her silhouette holding her arms out to him. Throttle lifted her up into his arms and she clung to his neck.

He took a shaky step and nearly fell, but he fought for a good foot hold and struggled to the door. He made very slow progress, but it was progress. Throttle looked down at the little one in his arms when he noticed her hands starting to slip off his neck. Her eyes were barely open and he almost could see them rolling into the back of her head. "No! Stay with me!" He coughed, but it was to no avail. He tried to tighten her hand hold, but she had already slipped into unconscious.

Bracing himself, Throttle dashed as fast as his injured leg could allow to the exit. He did not stop until he came to the street, where upon he fell to his knees and laid the girl down. He ripped his helmet off and fought for fresh air to fill his burning lungs. "Hey!" he screeched hoarsely at a paramedic. The man turned and followed Throttle's gesture to come over. As he drew near, Throttle gestured to the unconscious child with a nod of his head. He understood and went straight to work, checking for vital signs as Throttle continued to struggle for air. Another paramedic joined the first and the two started CPR.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Breathe."

The second paramedic plugged her nose and blew a quick deep breath into her lungs.

Throttle watched as her lungs inflated but quickly deflated. They checked for a pulse then began again. "One. Two. Three. Four. Breathe."

Another puff, but the effect was the same.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Breathe."

"One. Two. Three. Four. Breathe."

"One. Two. Three. Four. Breathe."

"One. Two. Three. Four. Breathe."

Throttle's frustration mounted with every breath. They tried to revive her again, but this time Throttle pushed the second paramedic aside and blew into her lungs himself. Both Paramedics pushed him away and returned their attention to the child on the pavement. To their astonishment she took a ragged breath on her own.

They checked her pulse and smiled.

Darion pushed the firefighters aside and dropped to his knees, "Skye!" He pulled her onto his lap and began to stroke her furry cheek as he continued to call her name. "Skye, please wake up, Skye."

The firefighters tried to pull her away from Darion, but Throttle waved them off. A moment or two later Skye's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her older brother. "Oh, Skye, you're all right!" Darion hugged her to his chest and the two began to cry.

"We have to take her to the hospital to have her treated for smoke inhalation," a firefighter informed Throttle.

Throttle nodded and Darion let them take Skye. She struggled weakly, not wanting to leave her brother. "Can I come with her?" Darion asked.

The firefighter began to say no when 'Mamma' interjected, "He's her older brother."

"Well I guess. Come along son."

Throttle watched them go, satisfied that they were in good hands.

"Their taking all the children to the hospital to be checked out. You should go too."

Throttle found 'Mamma' sitting on the curb next to him. He shook his head no and looked deep into the fire. Memories flooded back of happier times there. The past seemed to hurt too much and he turned away fighting back the tears. 'Mamma' placed a comforting arm around his shoulder and tried to pull him into an embrace, but he only pulled away.

"The ambulance is ready to go, their waiting for you."

He waved her off and picked up his helmet. "I'm fine."

"It's just a precautionary action."

Throttle shook his head no. "I already told you I'm fine. Right now…" He struggled to his feet. Pain exploded in his leg and he nearly stumbled into 'Mamma'. She tried to right him, but he was able to do it himself.

"You're hurt."

"Right now, we have to take care of the children. They can't stay out in the cold all night."

"I'm sure we'll be able to find a shelter."

"You might lose some of them at a shelter. I know a safer place."

'Mamma' gave him a puzzled look, but he tired to assuage her fears with one of his dashing smiles. "Trust me."

Vinnie slipped into an abandoned building and rummaged through the debris on the floor till he found what he was looking for. Slipping the ammo clip into his pants pocket he crawled to the exit and gave a high sign. Moments later he was joined by Charley who slipped up next to him. "Looks clear," he sighed. "We can rest here for the night."

"What took you so long?"

Vinnie shrugged. "Found some extra clips." He patted his pocket. "Full too, we'll need them come the mornin'."

"No radio?"

"Wouldn't chance it. The Plutarkians seem to be able to tune into our frequencies."

Charley hung her head. "You're right. I just was hoping…"

Vinnie wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Don't worry Sweet Heart, their fine."

They closed their eyes and tired to sleep, but an hour into their restless slumber the ground began to tremble. Vinnie jumped to his feet and pulled Charley along with him. "Damn! I knew this would happen!"

They dashed out of the makeshift shelter just as it erupted with a screaming saber squid. Charley screamed and as she stumbled over the broken sandy terrain. "RUN!" Vinnie ordered as he drug her across the ground and back to her feet. "Don't stop!"

Rockets exploded overhead as gun fire danced in the sand around them. Sliding behind a sand hill Vinnie pulled out his blaster and loaded a full clip.

"Ambush," Charley spat. "How the…"

"Stinkin' lousy traitors. When I find out who ratted us out… How's your ammo holdin' up?"

Charley checked her fire arms. "I've got one shot left in my pistol and two and a half clips for the shoulder cannon."

"Save the pistol for last."

Charley nodded, hoping that he was wrong. But she knew what he said was how they both thought. "Looks like it's our last stand, Sweet Heart."

"Better to die free then to surrender to those stink fishes." She tried to sound brave, but her fear made her heart pound all the more louder. She fought back tears as Vinnie smiled affectionately at her. "I love you Vinnie."

He gently caressed her dirt covered cheek. "And I you Charley girl." He quickly looked away and studied the far off horizon. "Marching here into the night, the Martian force is off to fight. Some will stand and some will fall, but freedom will be for one and all." Charley joined him in reciting the poem he had thought her. "One by one we shall try, fight on, fight on, I will live or I will…" Vinnie cocked his blaster and jumped to his feet, charging at his enemies, "DIE!" Charley jumped up and followed in his one mouse rampage of gun fire.

A cry rang out from across the Sahara desert just before a troop of cyclists sprang into the air meeting the ambush forces head on. Vinnie and Charley paused to watch the glorious sight. The motorcyclists reached them moments later and were off ahead of them joining the battle.

"Come on!" Vinnie cheered running toward the advancing Martian and Earthling fire line. A motorcycle jumped off a sand dune behind Charley and flew over her head. A 

rocket exploded into the bike, shattering it, sending burning debris everywhere. Charley covered her head and waited for the burning rain to cease.

"Lousy, stinkin'…" grumbled the poor Martian who barely escaped with his life. Charley raced to help him to his feet. "Are you okay? … Rimfire!"

"Charley!" Rimfire gave her an enthusiastic embrace. "Where's Vinnie?"

Charley pointed to where Vinnie was enjoying himself amongst the carnage. Rimfire didn't wait; he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in the opposite direction of the battle. "Come on, we're getting out of here!"

"Let's take 'em out!" Vinnie shouted to the combined force of Martian and Earth armies. "Isn't this great Charley girl?" Vinnie paused for a reply, but he found that she was not beside him. "Charley? Charley!" Panic over road caution or reason and Vinnie frantically began to search the battle field for where Charley may lay wounded. "Charley!" He fought haphazardly, only taking a shot when he needed to keep himself from danger. Only one thing mattered at the moment and that was finding Charley. He screamed her name over and over, but the battle noise drowned out his voice. "Damn it Charley girl, answer me!"

Looking up at the horizon, with his back to the battle, he thought he caught a glimpse of Charley being drug away from the battle. _She's been captured!_ He thought. Ignoring the battle, Vinnie ran toward her and her supposed captor. _Hold on Charley Girl, I'll-_

Vinnie went sprawling face first into the sand, pain exploding up his spine beginning at his hips. "Uh, what the-"

"Hello, Vincent," a calm menacing male voice crooned. "Long time no see."

Vinnie rolled his head toward the familiar voice. "Mace!"

"You remember me," he smiled coquettishly. "I'm honored."

"Don't be, cause when I get up I'm going to-"

"Do nothing," Mace sneered as he leveled his blaster at Vinnie. "After all, you're now my prisoner."

"Don't count on it," Vinnie challenged as he fought to push himself up onto his elbows. He stopped struggling when he felt the cold steal of Mace's blaster at the back of his neck.

"Tisk, tisk," Mace admonished. "Such useless heroics."

"You're the one who's useless."

"No, that would be your female human infatuation. Who, mind you, made this whole set up worthwhile."

Vinnie muttered under his breath, "Charley?" Turning to face Mace, as he laughed manically, Vinnie growled, "Charley would never help you or the Plutarkians. She'd never betray-"

"Oh but she has. Why wasn't she beside you when things looked bleak? She took off the first moment you turned your back!"

"You're lying!"

"Am I? Come on Vinnie, trust your own eyes for a change. Humans are no good. And women are just too finiky. One moment they love you and are saying pretty little things. The next their stabbing you in the back looking for their next lay."

"That's where you're wrong," Vinnie muttered through clenched teeth. "Charley has something to fight for. Something better than me to look forward to."

"Another lover?"

"She has her planet to protect and her family!"

"Too bad they, both her measly planet and family, are about to be wiped out."

"Another point you're wrong about. Cause we're going to stop you."

"Oh, poor delusional Vinnie. Just as delusional as your human friend. Once we're finished with Mars and Earth, there's no use in keeping her alive. She'll be useless."

"If you harm one hair on her head I'll-"

"Save her? As if, you can't even save yourself." Mace turned his gloating attention away from Vinnie. "'bout time you got here."

Vinnie's eyes widened as a dark shadow loomed over him. He noticed a pair of boots standing in front of him and he looked up. His eyes widened all the more when he came face to face with the Plutarkian's 'Secret Weapon'. "What!"

"Like?"

Vinnie stared, dumbfounded, at the partial android mouse. It was almost like looking at the Borg from Star Trek, except instead of a humanoid figure it was a mouse.

"You see, Punk, the Plutarkian's are more clever then you Martians or those pathetic humans you've joined forces with ever were. May I introduce to you the new and improved bionic army."

"You're disgusting," Vinnie spat.

"Oh contraire. We've been doing this worthless planet a favor. The Plutarkian's have been taking an Earth concept, recycling, to heart. They have been 'recycling' wasted lives of dying enemy soldiers and giving them new life and purpose." Mace squatted down and pulled on Vinnie's ear, forcing him to look at the android mouse. "Do you like him? He's my favorite and oh so loyal. To me of course, especially since I saved him from death's door when he was abandoned by his only friends." Mace cackled with evil glee. "Is it any wonder why we're winning? You keep supplying us with troops 'dying' to be made into our mindless slaves." Mace let out a wicked laugh as he shoved Vinnie's head into the sand. "And just think," Mace stood up and placed his hands on his hips, "You'll be joining our forces shortly."

"Not on your life!" Vinnie rolled toward Mace, knocking him off his feet. Seizing the opportunity, Vinnie pounced on top of him and wrestled Mace's blaster free. "This one's for Charley!" Vinnie slammed his fist into Mace's face. The ominous touch of cold steal to the back of his head caused Vinnie to pause from taking another cheap shot.

Charley ripped her hand free of Rimfire's grip and bent over to catch her breath.

"Come on we can't stop here."

"I know… but I need… to catch…" she paused to look back at the battle. "Where's Vinnie?"

"Don't worry, we'll get him." Rimfire reached for her arm, but she smacked him away. "NO! I won't leave him."

"Charley, please."

"We all go home or none of us go home."

"But…" He looked at her determined features and knew that he wasn't going to win. Sighing heavily he nodded. "All right. Let's make this fast."

"You think you're pretty smart," Mace growled, wiping the blood from his nose and lip. "I was going to let you live, but now…" he ripped the blaster away from Vinnie, "I'm going to enjoy watching our friend here kill you."

"You may kill me, but you still haven't won the war."

"Haven't I? All I care about is eradicating the Biker Mice from Mars. It shouldn't be too hard taking out the last one. He's practically begging to be relieved of his misery. You know, I enjoyed killing his pretty little mate. Just think of all the things-"

"Shut up and get this over with. I've got better things to do then to listen to prattle on, you egotistical lunatic!"

"You're one to talk." Turning to the android, "Prepare to fire on my command."

The android's arm cannon rose up and snapped into position, ready to fire.

"Aim to kill."

The half android mouse paused.

"Forget about your primary objective!" Mace bellowed. "This one's no good to us. He has no mind we can control. We're going to kill him."

"Look who's talking."

Mace spun around, landing a hammer fist hard on Vinnie's left cheek. "Shut up!"

"Loyal, that's a laugh," Vinnie mocked, rubbing his cheek.

The android mouse's head snapped to attention and turned to face Vinnie. He lowered his arm cannon, aiming straight for his head. Vinnie swallowed hard.

"I would have chosen his heart," Mace remarked blandly to the android. "But his head will do just as well. This way no one will be able to identify the body." Mace patted the android mouse's shoulder, "you see Vinnie, like I said, loyal. As soon as we're finished here, your human friend is next along with that brat Rimfire!"

"Rimfire?"

"Yes, Rimfire. Didn't you notice him on the battle field? I tried to get rid of him on that worthless motorcycle, but he jumped in the nick of time. He was the one who was with that human infatuation of yours. As a matter of fact the two of them have been very helpful. Since that fateful day when Throttle walked away from the fighting, Rimfire has been helping me every chance he could get, just to get back at the one's who killed his Uncle."

"Rimfire would never-"

"Never say never, Vinnie. You never thought that the Biker Mice would break up, but you did. Are you sure trusting your 'bro's' was the wisest move you ever made? Personally, I trust no one but yourself."

Vinnie looked around confused. _Could Rimfire have betrayed us? But he's leading the resistance here on Earth. Would he abandon…_

"Kill him!"

Vinnie's thoughts returned to the situation at hand. He watched the android mouse pause, computing the order.

"I said kill him!"

The android mouse cocked his head toward Mace in confusion. Mace pushed him away and leveled his blaster at Vinnie. "Never mind, I'll do it myself!"

"VINNIE!"

BAM

Four motorcycles roared up and paused across the street to the remains of the Last Chance Orphanage.

"What happened?" Charley pondered aloud.

"Mamma," Rimfire whispered unbelieving what he saw. "I told her to move to the base, but she wouldn't listen."

The lead motorcyclist ignored them and rode head long into the carnage. Inside he found the place blackened with soot and in shambles. Hopping off his bike he took a closer look around. A Martian doll lay at his feet and he tried to pick it up, only to have it disintegrate in his hands. "When I find out who did this…"

"Let's not jump to conclusions-"

"Don't be a fool Charley! Look around, this wasn't an accident. The windows were boarded shut, the doors had barricades! And can't you smell the gasoline. I wouldn't chance a flare in here, it's still bound to go sky high! This was done on purpose." Vinnie hung his head, "Throttle was right, I was needed here."

"But if they were trapped inside," Rimfire mused. "There would be some kind of remains."

Vinnie shook his head no. "This fire burned hot. It would have destroyed even the 

remains."

"Then…"

"No!" Charley challenged the Martians. "They got out! 'Mamma' knew about the hidden exit you installed, Vinnie. She would have used it to get the kids out."

"So how do we find out what happened?" asked the last companion.

Rimfire snapped his fingers. "I know someone who can help."

Vinnie wiped his finger across a box and studied the dust on the tip. "This place sure has gone to-"

"Listen!" Charley hissed.

The four stood, listening in the dark. Muffled sounds of children running and laughing came from deep within the score board.

Throttle dodged a troop of children as he made his way with an arm full of soda toward the kitchen. He found 'Mamma' busy at the stove making a large pot of stew. "Smells good."

"Want some?"

Throttle made a face and grasped at his stomach. "I'm full and I think I'll stay that way for a while yet."

"I'm glad you appreciate my cooking. I was afraid that your previous condition was due to malnutrition, but I guess it was due to loneliness."

The children gathered at the table laughed as they played with the board game Throttle had given them.

"It's been good having you around," Throttle agreed sitting down on a nearby stool. A little Martian girl wandered over and bashfully gave him a flower. He gladly accepted the gift and gently placed it behind one of her ears. She smiled sheepishly at him and he gave her a playful pat as she capered off to play.

'Mamma' watched the interaction and smiled. "You would have made a good father, Throttle. You know it still isn't too late." She heard him sigh heavily and she couldn't help give one herself.

"If only… it doesn't matter. These little ones need our help and are more than we can handle." He paused to think, but couldn't find what he was looking for. "I'll be back late."

She turned as he rose to leave, "Where?"

"I need to get word on the war. I'm going to Headquarters. The rumors on the street are that the last push was successful."

"Does that mean Rimfire will be home soon?"

Throttle nodded and headed for the door. He quickly closed the door behind him and took the stairs two at a time. He knew from recent experiences that if he didn't scoot the moment he left that door he'd be drawn back for one reason or another. Henry hit Mary, Keri fell down and needed him to fix her boo boo, Danny miraculously remembered a promise to learn self defense from his new found mentor, the list went on. This trip to headquarters was what he needed to get out, stretch his legs and relax. As a matter of fact, he was looking forward to seeing the stubborn old generals and grouchy commanders. A good rumble with a few cadets may even prove profitable to release some of his pent up restlessness.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he noticed a four adult shadows. Throttle reached for his blaster only to find, once again, it missing. "Whose there?" He growled. "Identify yourselves."

"Throttle?"

He pushed a button on the banister and the lights dimly flickered on. Charley rushed forward and gave him a huge hug and he returned the embrace. She pulled back, looked up and gently caressed his cheek. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"No," Throttle laughed, "you are. It's good to see you Charley Girl."

"You look good," she teased laying her hand on his chest.

He cleared his throat nervously when Vinnie stepped into the light, glaring at him. "Yeah well, I've been worse."

Charley followed his gaze and smiled, "Vinnie has missed you too."

"Throttle!"

Everyone looked up the stairs as 'Mamma' came rushing down. "Throttle wait! I need you to pick something…" her voice trailed off when she saw Charley half embracing Throttle. "Charley?" She quickly finished her descent and gave Charley a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"And you," Charley laughed. "We were a bit worried, especially after seeing the Last Chance in ruins."

"Oh don't be," 'Mamma' brushed off Charley's concern. "Throttle has taken really good care of us."

"I…" Throttle began to rebut 'Mamma's declaration when he was cut off.

"Don't I get a hug," Rimfire teased, stepping up next to Vinnie.

"Rimfire!" 'Mamma' met him halfway. She embraced her son and quickly switched to inspecting him for injuries. She cupped his chin and gave his face a quick look over. Sighing heavily, "I guess I couldn't expect any less. I'll have to draw you a bath before dinner."

"Oh, Mamma," Rimfire moaned and pulled away from her prying fingers.

A metallic laugh from the shadows caused Mamma to pull back. Throttle stepped forward, placing himself between her and this unknown individual who had yet to reveal himself. The android mouse timidly stepped into the light. Mamma gasped and grasped Throttle's arm.

"What the?"

"It's okay," Charley assured.

"But how," Throttle demanded of her.

"It's a long story," Vinnie sighed.

'Mamma' cautiously stepped around Throttle toward the metal mouse. He tried to pull her back, but she pushed him away. She inspected this metal mouse and found that despite his chest, neck and right arm were metal his face and left arm were flesh. She wasn't sure if his legs were metal because of his pants, but she was sure that despite of the metal he had a heart of gold and a sweet spirit. He backed away from her discerning eye and bowed away. 'Mamma' smiled and rushed forward and took his metal hand, pulling him back into the light. She took his face in her hands and inspected it just as she had done Rimfire's. Her eyes filled with tears and cried out, "Oh Modo, I've missed you!" as she flung herself into his arms. She nearly knocked him over with surprise, but he easily stayed standing. She momentarily pulled away from their embrace to give him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"How…" Modo pulled back and cleared his throat. The metallic resonance was foreign to both of their ears. "How have you been?"

'Mamma' smiled warmly at her older brother. "I've been good since you sent a wonderful guardian angel to watch over me and the children. Oh!" 'Mamma' gasped. "The children!"

"They'll be fine," Throttle assured. "They don't need you watching over them twenty four seven."

"No doubt someone has gotten into some trouble without me. You'll see." She scolded Throttle as she headed to the stairs. As she went she ushered Charley and Rimfire toward the stairs. Charley started up first and Rimfire waited for his mother to start up before him. But she paused to look back at the Biker Mice. "Aren't you boys coming?"

"We'll be right up," Throttle promised.

Nodding her approval, 'Mamma' continued after Charley, chattering about the children as she went. The Biker Mice waited till the three had gone inside before turning to each other, not sure of what to say. The silence that surrounded the former friends was stifling.

"Listen, Throttle," Vinnie spoke first, "I've been meaning to-"

"You don't need to say anything, Vincent."

Vinnie waved away, Throttle's rebuttal. "You were right, as always. I should have stayed at the Last Chance and helped with the children."

"No," Throttle interjected. "I was wrong and you were right. I was being short sighted and-"

"Will you two stop this," Modo rumbled good naturedly. "You are acting as if there is a battle to be won. Can't you just shake hands and let it be?"

Vinnie rolled an invisible stone with the toe of his boot as he scratched the back of his neck. Throttle crossed his arms across his chest and looked off into a corner. Modo's eye glowed red as it always does when he gets angry. "Just shake hands and make up."

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Whatever you say Big Fella."

Vinnie and Throttle shook hands, hesitantly at first then more enthusiastically as the tension melted away.

"It's good to have you home, Vinnie."

"It's good to be home, Bro. Rimfire told us about Carbine. I'm sorry."

"She lived her life the way she always did, on the edge. She knew the risks and she took them. Thanks."

"How's Darion's hard head? Rimfire said that he took a spill."

"That nephew of yours sure does talk a lot," Throttle teased Modo. "Yeah he did. He should be all right now, but he should take it easy. Speaking of Darion, I thought that you would have been the first up those stairs."

"Nah, Charley would have beaten me. She hasn't stopped talking about those kids since she left."

"What about you?"

Vinnie looked at his feet for what seemed the first time with the look of embarrassment. "I've been regretting having to come back. I left in such a hurry… I never said goodbye and I was so angry at you…"

"Don't worry about it, Bro." Throttle clapped him on the back. "Their Uncle Throttle kept them busy with stories of their Daddies heroism."

Vinnie smiled and puffed out his chest with his arms in the 'Macho Man' pose. "Wouldn't expect any less of the baddest mammer jammer in the universe."

"Yeah," Throttle rolled his eyes.

"Thanks bro."

Vinnie clapped Throttle on the back a bit too heartily and nearly knocked him off his feet. But the embrace that followed kept him upright. Throttle pulled back, "You'd better get up there before your son gets anymore bright ideas."

Vinnie raced up the steps, but stopped, "You'll have to fill me in on everything he's been up to."

Throttle nodded, "Sure. Go give Skye a kiss. Tonight I'm sure she'll want you to tuck her into bed with a story, dress up with whip cream on top."

Vinnie's smile broadened. "I'd do anything for my princess."

Throttle chuckled and turned to face Modo. Needless to say the moment turned cold and Throttle didn't know what to say. But what do you say to your friend that you left on the battle field to die, who you thought was dead, but was really alive? Putting his fears aside, Throttle stuck out his hand to his big friend. Modo only looked at the outstretched hand. "It's not loaded," Throttle laughed.

Modo smiled and slowly took Throttle's hand. "It's good to have you back Big Fella." Modo quickly pulled his hand away and looked away. "What's wrong?"

Modo continued to avert his eyes as he asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad?" Throttle half laughed. "For what? It's you who should be mad at me."

Modo met Throttle's glance. "I made you leave me there and to take Rimfire home. How can you not be mad at me?"

"I had no other choice. I couldn't save you both."

Modo nodded. "I know. And I also know that you've been beating yourself up about ever since."

Throttle rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, Rimfire told you-"

"Not exactly. He hinted a little and I guessed the rest. Besides you still have the look of a mouse that hasn't lived in a long while. Just look at yourself bro, eyes all sunken in, haggard as a mouse that's been drug around by a cat-"

Throttle laughed. "No I haven't. It's really my own fault for being so short sighted. Even with these specks I'm blind to the obvious."

"Thanks for taking care of Sis. She looks like she's been well."

Throttle shrugged. "You've got it wrong. It's more like the other way around. She's been taking care of me."

Modo chuckled. "She's not happy unless she's taking care of someone, Bro. So long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"Shall we," Throttle gestured toward the stairs. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Got any dogs and root beer? I haven't had any since we started that nutty crusade."

"Sure you can handle it with all that armor plating?" Throttle teased knocking on Modo's metal chest plate.

"I may look like the rin tin tin on the outside, but I'm all mouse on the inside," Modo remarked.

Throttle punched Modo's good arm. "Race ya."

The end

This story is dedicated to my Uncle Harold. I started this story many moons ago and just as Modo was about to make his return Uncle Harold was called home to Heaven. Uncle Harold was like my 'Uncle Modo'. He fought in Korea, won two bronze stars and the medal of valor. He didn't have a metal arm, but he did have a heart of gold. Always telling a joke or some farfetched fishing story. Uncle Harold has left an everlasting mark on my life. I will always remember him sitting in his recliner: slacks, white t-shirt, socked feet telling a story about 'the fish that got away'.

As I finish typing this up on father's day I hope everyone tells those special men in their lives just how much they mean because if you don't you may never get to tell them. I never got to tell Uncle Harold how much he meant to me, but I know that I will when I see him again in Heaven. Until then I intend on keeping my family together, the new ones and the old.

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless


End file.
